Fated Meeting
by Melmel Phase
Summary: The story of how Taichi and Seifer first met and what happened in their 4 years of knowing each other. 3rd side story to the original, Compromised. You DO NOT have to read the original to understand it but I suggest it. Yaoi. Don't like don't read.


Fated Meeting - side story #3

Year 1 - age 13

"Alright. We're here."

Looking out of the car window I find an English styled manor. What's one of these doing here? I shrug off the question for later and take Kari's hand as we exit the car. There are a bunch of people waiting for us close to the entrance. Once they see we've stepped out they being approaching at an excited pace, millions of questions falling from their lips.

"These are the new recruits?"

"How old are you two?"

"You're both related right?"

"Aww she's so cute! Can I pinch her cheeks?!"

I take a step back and hold onto Kari tighter. I don't know these people, for all I know they could be a major threat.

Suddenly a brunette woman maybe 18 years of age, walks up to us, smiling kindly. "Hello there. You two must have been through a lot. Why don't we get you inside so you can get cleaned up before supper?" Her smile never leaves her face as she leads us around the house, showing us our rooms and introducing us to everyone we see while we move about. Her name is Aerith, I'm already perfectly sure that I like her. She's sweet and helpful with anything we need.

Sephiroth had taken it upon himself to get us new clothes since the ones we have now are old, tattered, and worn out. I didn't buy clothes for us often since we needed the money for food and warmth, clothes would be a waste. Finding a wardrobe full of clothes seemed almost alien to me. Taking an actual shower was heaven though. There were so many different liquid bath soaps, scented oils, and bubble baths in my connected bathroom that I _had_ to promise myself a nice long bath later.

While I was getting dressed there was a knock at my door. I opened it with my jeans being my only source of cover. "Yes?" I asked politely. Leaning against my door frame was a boy that looked about my age, he had a blue beenie on his head but I could still see some of his blonde hair peeking through. Strange, I don't remember meeting him while I was on the tour. "Can I help you with som-"

"Seifer Almasy." What?

"Um-"

"My name. I didn't get the chance to meet you earlier."

Seifer? Well then... I nod and begin to introduce myself. "Taichi Ya-"

"I know who you are." He takes the liberty of coming into my room and laying down on my bed. Just who does this _Seifer_ think he is! I may have just got here but that doesn't give him free rule over me just because he's been here longer. "You might want to finish getting dressed. You have to meet Mr. Edenbrook in 15 minutes." Damn it! I almost forgot, Sephiroth said that I would have to meet his father immediately after cleaning myself up.

I mumble a curse under my breath as I move back over to my wardrobe to find a shirt.

"You're really boney. I guess that must be from living on your own for so long." I glance at Seifer from where I'm standing, seeing him completely comfortable on my bed. I walk over there once I'm fully dressed and climb on top of him.

"Are you enjoying my bed?" He smirks and wraps his arms around my waist.

"Actually I am, thanks for asking."

I roll my eyes and move to get off of him but I can't, he's to strong. He chuckles at my failed attempt. "You're tiny and weak. Like a girl. Well not the girls here, they could beat your ass with their eyes closed." I glare at him instead of rereplying to his insult, it just makes his laugh.

"Why are you on my bed?" That question seems past overdue but I need something to say besides telling this beenie clad asshole what my first impression of him is.

"Why? Well that's obvious."

"Oh? I couldn't tell since ya know this is _my_ bed and the last time I checked I didn't know you, so what exactly would your reasoning be for coming into an known person's room?"

One of his arms tightens around my waist while the other moves to my back, pushing me down on him completely until our faces are inches apart.

"I wanted to get to know you better and besides, this feels right." With that he allows our lips to meet, my eyes widen on contact.

* * *

Year 2 - age 14

Seifer and I have been practically inseparable since my first night at the manor. We quickly became best friends without our knowledge of that fact. Having a close companion made me miss Japan and my old friends even more then I already did but luckily Seifer was always there when I needed to talk about my past, both good and bad. At first I was afraid to talk to Seifer about my life, fearing he could use it against me one day. When I told him I felt like that I was met with an arrow flying _very_ close to my face, slicing my cheek as it breezed past and found true hurt and anger in his eyes. After that I knew I could trust him.

My sister Kari has also taken a liking to Seifer. She thinks of him as her second big brother. Well...biggest brother as she says since Seifer is a year older then me.

Seifer and I do everything together. Study, cook,...bathe...sometimes. He even re-took his assassination training and classes just so we could be together. Seifer is much more advanced then me, especially in fighting. He says it's because I'm still scrawny and need to eat more chicken, that way I wont be thrown around like a rag doll all the time.

"Seifer? Are you awake?" My mornings are always the same; get up, shower, get dressed, wake up Seifer. Waking him up is always interesting though.

Climbing into bed with him after the million failed attempts at shaking him fail, I wait for him to sense the extra warmth. "Go away Tai." Kay he's up.

"But we have to greet the new comer today." Sephiroth had announced the arrival of a young boy to be coming today. Seifer and I were really excited at first but it seems his sleepy time has ruined that.

"I don't wanna go..."

"You have to."

"Make me."

"I will."

"Good luck."

"I'm going to go get Riku."

Seifer is up and out of his bed in a flash once I mention Riku's name. Riku Edenbrook is the youngest of the brother's that hold the Edenbrook name. He rules over this house with just as much authority as Sephiroth and the rest of their brothers; Yazoo, Loz, and Kadaj.

Riku and Seifer don't exactly...get along since both seem to have certain feelings for me which keeps them at each others throats constantly. Plus Seifer hates Riku's bratty attitude and the fact that I have to protect him.

When Sephiroth found me and my sister his job was to kill me for all of the wrong I had done but he decided to recruit me instead since I had _some_ skills. I was giving the job of protecting the Edenbrook family with my life but I was to be Riku's protecter first. No matter where he went I had to be with Riku so I could keep him out of trouble and make sure he doesn't get hurt. Truthfully, I don't really mind much. Plus Riku would have to be the most beautiful creature I've ever seen in my whole entire life. It's an honor to protect my angel. He's still a brat though. Huge brat.

"Okay Tai I'm ready." Seifer yawns as he exits his room, me following close behind. "Do you think Aerith made breakfast yet?"

"Of course she did idi-"

"Tai Tai!" Ahh and if it wasn't my angel racing towards me. Riku tackles me to the ground, attaching himself to my midriff. I place my arms around him and squeeze tightly, making him giggle.

"Good morning Ri~"

"Morning Chi~"

I kiss his forehead and sit up, signalling for him to get on my back. Another morning ritual of mine. I think I love this one the most though. Seifer growls under his breath and glares at the cute life form on my back. Yep. Just an every day thing.

Once we actually make it outside, the new recruit is already there being bombarded with questions as Kari and I was. I chuckle and look over to Seifer, wondering what he thinks of the new person. To my surprise Seifer looks shocked and a bit...horny? The hell...

"Seif? You okay?" Ignoring my question, Seifer pushes through the crowd to get to the front, I follow him closely, making it easier to weave through everyone since Riku had long since got off of my back. We can't be seen like that together, Sephiroth would gut me like a fish.

"Hayner...?" Seifer addresses the spiky haired blonde, making him receive the others full attention.

"Seifer Almasy? What are you doing here?" The one now known as Hayner widens his eyes as he sees Seifer. What is going on here?

"You two know each other?" I can't help but to ask, my curiosity is deadly.

"Y-Yeah..." I've never heard Seifer stutter before, he has to much confidence for that. But as I look at him I think I can see why. His eyes are roaming all over Hayner's body. Ahh I see, he must be _much_ different from the last time they've seen each other. I chuckle at Seifer's face. He looks like a lion gazing at it's only form of meat in months. He might start drooling soon. I think Hayner sees this to because his eyebrow raises slightly as his face shifts into a confused but curious expression.

"What are you staring at?"

Seifer opens his mouth to answer in a flirtatious way I'm sure since he started smirking but he's cut off before he can even begin.

"I'm sure he's not staring at you Hayner so there's no need to worry. His sanity is intact so he wouldn't dare to even peek at something that is mine." Yazoo moves smoothly out of his sleek black car and behind Hayner, wrapping his arms around Hayner's waist immediately. "Isn't that right Seifer?" Yazoo smirks and points his mocking gaze at Seifer.

Seifer's jaw tightens as he nods and acts as if nothing happened. "It's nice to see you again Lamer." He smirks mockingly at Hayner which makes him glare at the name. I'm guessing this is a regular thing with them.

Despite the normal attitude that Seifer up on for the rest of the day and his playful teasing of Hayner, that night was the first that I was ever asked to help Seifer with relieving his raging hard on that I was not the cause of.

* * *

Year 3 - age 15

A kiss always seems to start certain situations between Seifer and I. Being best friends we knew everything about the other person, maybe even things that we didn't know about ourselves. It was just...second nature, I guess. We just knew each other. Like how I always seem to know when he's thinking about Hayner because he starts biting his bottom lip and staring off into space, it's the same when he knows that I'm thinking about Riku, which of course pisses him off but we already had his argument. If he's allowed to get hot and bothered over Hayner then I'm allowed to think about my brat whenever I want, it's not like we were dating anyway.

I think pulling the 'not dating' card hurts him though so I try to leave that one out as much as possible.

"Do you have and 5's?"

"Go fish."

What? We got bored so we decided to play the best card game known to man! No that's a lie. I just didn't feel like playing anything that required thinking. Today is my lazy day.

"So. I found out something about you." Seifer glares at me over his cards.

"Did you? Did it involve-"

"Riku. It involved Riku."

Shit.

"Oh? What about us exactly." I'm panicking on the inside. I wasn't going to tell Seifer this until I fed him a whole bunch of food and then approved him while he was rubbing his belly with a mug of hot chocolate in his hands!

"I heard you took his virginity last night."

Damn. Shit. Fuck. Asshole eating cunt bitch.

"Um..."

"I'll take that as a yes."

I sigh and put my cards down, running my fingers though my hair as Seifer does the same. "Who told you." It had to be Riku.

"No one. I could hear him." I can't help but let a devious smirk sneak onto my face. Yes~~~~ so it wasn't my imagination, Riku was screaming _that_ loud. Beautiful. Purely beautiful. "You do realize Sephiroth could have heard him to right." My smirk falls immediately, my face twisting in horror. If Sephiroth heard me then...

"Seifer. Silver Slendy is going to kill me." I groan and put my face in my hands. Silver Slendy is a nickname we've given Sephiroth because of how murderous he is. It's based off of the game 'Slender' which I almost peed my pants while playing. Is it even possible to make it past the first stage?

"Most likely. Was it worth it?"

I don't even have to think about it, I lift my head and look directly into Seifer's eyes. "Fuck yeah." He smirks and tackles me, making us fall back onto my mattress.

"Think it would be worth it if I did the same to Hayner?" What? I couldn't help it. I laughed. And I don't mean tehe giggle giggle laugh, I mean full out loud uncontrollable laughter with tears running do my cheeks from how funny I found his question.

"Are you crazy?! Of course not!" Seifer glares at me but waits patiently for my hilarity to die down.

Once I'm reduced to minor snickering Seifer continues.

"Why not?"

"Because you idiot you and Hayner get in to many fights with each other. What if he doesn't think of you that way? Then when you come on to him he'll tell Yazoo and you'll be our diner for the night."

He rolls his eyes but seems to agree before he kisses me. "What about you then?"

"Ew Seif. You're really going to use me like that. Ew. Just ew. You're a monster." I know he's not trying to use me but it's still fun to mess with him like this.

"Shut up Taichi." He kisses me again, this one full of passion as he runs his hand under my shirt, feeling my not so scrawny abs. I do the same to him and growl from frustration at how firm they are compared to mine. Oh well. Riku likes mine just fine.

* * *

Year 4 - age 16

"Rawr~~"

Chuckle, "Are you going to eat me?"

"Maybe~~"

Riku is so cute. We've been snuggling and playing around all day since his brothers _and_ his dad aren't here. We never get this lucky so we use the time wisely. The only down side is that Seifer has nothing better to do then sit here and watch. I feel a bit bad but it moves to the back of my mind once I kiss my Riku again.

"You two sicken me. You're absolutely dispicable." Seif's been trying to talk like Daffy Duck all day to. I think he's high.

"Oh hush Daffy. You're just jealous cuz I get Tai all to myself~~" Riku kisses me again, making me smile and Seifer throw another pillow at us.

"Stop kissing a committed man." Riku rolls his eyes.

"I'm not committed dumbass. Sora is just my adorable wittle teddy bear."

Riku loves Sora, anyone with eyes can see that. I'm just a selfish ass that doesn't like giving up what's mine. If Sora wants my angel then he'll have to fight me for him.

"I wasn't talking about you, brat. I was talking about Taichi." My eyes widen when I realize what he's talking about. Yamato. I'm committed to Yamato. But...how am I supposed to know if he returns my feelings or not? I love him. I really really do but I can't waist my life for someone that might not think of me that way. There's no way for me to find out either. Riku and Seifer both know about my love for Yamato. Seifer had been jealous at first but got over it for our friendship. Riku had been angry that I hadn't stayed to hear Yama's reaction to me letter. Despite Riku's bratty attitude he's actually a hopeless romantic once you get close enough to see it. I think that's how he fell for Sora, they're the same as me and Yama. Both childhood friends who's feelings slowly got stronger in a completely different direction.

Riku frowns when he sees my expression.

"Stop with the thinking face~~ focus on me!" Aaaaand there's the brat again but I smile anyway.

Seifer joins us on the bed, laying on top of Riku who is currently on top of me.

"Seifer! Off! You're crushing me! Plus you have to think about Taichi! He's under both of us!"

Seifer smirks at Riku's obvious displeasure and pinches his ass, making Riku pout. "Oh hush. I was just thinking that we could all have some fun together since you're both hogging all of it right now." Riku blushes, understanding what Seifer means but allowing is shirt to be pulled off anyway.

"Pervert..."

"Most of the time." Seifer grins as he turns Riku over and latches his lips around a tiny pink nipple, making Riku moan. His nipples are very sensitive. Maybe I shouldn't have told Seifer that...oh well!

Riku moves his hips to grind his ass into my covered cock while I smirk at Seifer and move my hand to rub the growing bulge in his pants when I see the spark of desire in his eyes. This should be fun.

* * *

**Hello Everyone! Thank you all so much for reading the third Side Story to Compromised! One more to go~~ :D Please review!**


End file.
